


有点甜

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: •云总的生贺！祝云总生日快乐！•是云总想看的色击梗，现实向
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/gifts).



“啊？羽生真要和咱们一块儿走？”

金博洋听见申雪电话里的声音，差点把手机掉在地上。

“明早的飞机，羽生那边已经谈妥了，你去和羽生说一声，明早带你着他跟你一起集合。”

“啊，行，行。”金博洋答应下来，看了看自己面前的还没收拾完的行李，想要伸手继续整理，心里却怎么也静不下来，忍不住掏出手机给羽生发信息。

金博洋的天天：所以就是这么个情况  
金博洋的天天：明天早上你在房间里等我，我去找你之后一起集合  
Yuzuru Hanyu：好的，辛苦博洋了  
Yuzuru Hanyu：明天见(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ

虽说一开始觉得这件事像一个洋葱新闻，一个日本队花滑选手为什么要跟着中国队走？可是仔细想一想，金博洋却觉得，羽生跟着中国队一起去首钢这件事，实在是很合理的。

因此当他看到了羽生的回复后，也长长地叹了一口气，回应起妈妈的催促继续打包行李。

这件事情的合理性，要追溯到他俩两年前的某次谈话了。金博洋记得那是某场比赛后，他去酒店的自动贩卖机买水，回头发现羽生结弦坐在公共休息区，面前摆着三四个写得密密麻麻的笔记本，眉头紧锁。

“在复盘比赛吗？”犹豫了一下，金博洋还是选择过来打个招呼，“还是在比赛间隙学习？”

“啊，是博洋，你坐。”羽生望着他眯了眯眼睛，连忙拍了拍身旁的座位，“我在找我命运的伴侣，博洋来的正好，我有点事情想要拜托你。”

作为羽生结弦粉丝的时候，金博洋知道自己的偶像对于色彩有一些辩识困难，但是在这次谈话之前，他并不知道他偶像其实是得了名为“神经性色盲”的病症，而这种病症在升组后得到了数次缓解，羽生结弦对此的解释是：

“我只有遇见命中注定的人，而且这个人在物理距离离我足够近，我才可以看到这个世界原本的颜色。”羽生结弦认真的解释道，“我每次回国的时候都会去医院排查缓解时的诱因，但也不足够确定到底是谁。”

“那这个世界对你来说，岂不是只是黑白电影那样的视觉效果？”金博洋本来以为色彩辩识困难顶多是把红的看成绿的，没想到有这么严重，“不过既然已经遇见过命中注定的人，应该也能很快排查到吧？有什么困难需要我帮你吗？”

“问题就在于，我看到颜色这件事情，并不是我见到我的命定之人就会立刻起效的。”羽生结弦指了指自己的本子，拿出前两本已经写完的递给金博洋，“起效时间在一个小时之内，因此我在看到颜色之后，也不敢确定是在具体哪个时间段遇见过那个人，更不敢笃定那个人现在还在不在身边。”

“啊，所以你用排除法。这不是挺好的嘛。”金博洋翻开本子，看见羽生在第一页就把整个tcc成员全部否决，心里大概明白了羽生的计划，“那你想要拜托我什么？如果有我能帮你的，我会尽力的。”

“博洋能这么说，我真的非常感谢。”羽生递给他一本新的本子，上面写着没有被排除掉的人选，令金博洋很是吃了一惊的是，上面大部分都是中国队成员的名字，甚至自己的和许付两位教练的名字也在上面。

“不是，我的教练和我就不必算了吧。”金博洋苦笑，“这很明显是概率不到1%的，还是划掉比较好。”

“因为我看博洋和中国队其他队员的关系也很好，所以贸然地来拜托你。”羽生结弦表情郑重，并没有立刻答应金博洋划掉名字的请求，“能帮我创造一些机会，和中国队的队员们一起相处吗？如果多接触几次的话，我也能更进一步缩小范围了。”

“要，要怎么做？”金博洋有点懵，心里想着为什么不去问大柳帮他，再一想偶像既然都拜托到自己面前，哪还有拒绝的道理，因此还是接受了这个僚机的工作。

羽生结弦托着下巴作沉思状，眼球转了转：“嗯……比如说晚宴或者拍照的时候，允许我多去你们那里转一转？或者你们要是比赛之后出去逛街，如果可以的话，把我也带上？”

“逛街这个我不敢保证，我也要问问我们队的人，但晚宴什么的当然可以！”金博洋拍胸脯保证，“如果需要找我们队里的单独相处，我也可以帮你问一问。”

“那就谢谢博洋了。”羽生结弦冲他笑得十分好看，彬彬有礼地道了谢。

自那之后过了几年了？羽生结弦还是没能得到一个结果，只不过据他所说似乎能看到颜色的场合越来越多了。那么这一次跟着中国队走，估计也是为了能确定下来命定之人是谁了吧？金博洋如此想到。


	2. 你是对的时间对的角色

从羽生结弦知道自己的色盲症可以被自己命中注定的人治愈开始，他就开始了漫长的排查和分析，这是医生告诉他的方法：如果没有看见颜色，就可以把身边站着的人排除。

他为了这些记录，记下了很多页纸。不过他一开始并没有把男孩子和长辈的名字包括在内。不过这些记录并没有帮助他治愈色盲，学校里或是赛场上，他所见的皆是黑白。

那么学校里没有我的命定之人，这场比赛里的所有选手也都被排除了。羽生结弦用同样的方式排除了只有黑白色的tcc全员，对于没有色彩的世界也逐渐麻木了起来。

我要是一辈子也遇不到我的命定之人，那也没什么嘛，他这样安慰起自己来。小番茄是红色的，金牌是金色的，噗桑的脸是黄色的，这些我都记得住，即使这样也足够我生活了。

可是2011年的coc，羽生结弦猝不及防第一次看见了这个世界的色彩。

从前需要拼命记住什么东西是什么颜色的自己，突然在那一瞬间看到了一切。冰场上白色的冰面，身边人各种衣服的颜色，噗桑……可羽生结弦没心思欣赏，眼球和大脑在那一瞬间受到了过强的刺激，他一瞬间头晕目眩，好想吐，不得不闭上眼睛截断色彩，扶着前额深呼吸。

等他再睁开眼睛的时候，他抓住了色彩的尾巴，看见冰场上的颜色在自己眼中缓缓回归黑白。可那一瞬间彩虹流光般的颜色被他恨不得刻在dna里，他踉跄了两步，看着恢复黑白的世界，又茫然无措地看看四周，这么多人，他的命定之人在哪里呢？

一旦尝过了甜头，羽生结弦就不肯再甘于回归黑白的世界了。他现在能明白为什么许多患了神经性色盲的人会近乎执念地数十年寻找一个人，也明白了为什么很多人会叫它“色击”，他确实是被他人生中的第一次看见的颜色给狠狠击打了。

可有颜色的世界很好看，没能第一时间排查周围的人，真的是很可惜的事情，不知道还能不能遇见那个人呢？

来到医院和医生汇报情况的时候，医生根据他的状态给了他进一步的筛选方式。很不幸的，羽生暂时还没有对任何人动心，没有多巴胺加持，因此他的情况充满了不确定性。

医生拿着他的检验报告，和他分析道，“没有心动的加持，你身体接收到命定之人的信号就会比较缓慢，看到颜色的时间也有可能会因此延迟，不过一般不超过一个小时就是了。可持续的时间按理来说也是由命定之人和你的物理距离决定的，但同样是由于你对色彩还不足够适应，我无法判断出一个准确的持续时间。”

“那么这个物理距离，是要多近才能对我产生效果呢？”

“因人而异，而且你目前只有这么一次恢复，我这边或许需要更多数据来推断。”医生将报告推给羽生，“加油吧羽生选手，凭你的钻研和认真，我想一定能找到那个人的。”

不能判断那个人的出场时间，也不能判断这个人和我的距离，这难道不就是根本找不到吗？不过想着之后自己能对色彩更适应、或者真的对某个人动心的话，这种情况就能够得到缓解，羽生结弦觉得，自己还是有指望的，色彩和配偶两方面都是。

而上天也不薄待他，让他在15年的日本站再次看见了五彩斑斓的世界。医生推荐他做的眼部特训让他这一次不至于再像11年和13年一样痛苦地承受不住颜色进而被击打了，于是这一次他心生好奇地看着自己的四周，在心里将背住的颜色名称和每一个看到的颜色对应起来。

不要问他为什么不注意一下身边的人，实在是这次比赛让他看到了太多次颜色，而每一次周围的人都太多，让他根本没法全部记在脑子里。

虽然不知道那个人是谁，不过我真的很感谢他。穿着晴明考斯滕滑完一整套节目，羽生结弦笑得无比开怀，这可是他第一次在彩色的世界里夺冠，是把黑白小电视换成高清液晶大彩电一样的进步，又在这样的情况下破了世界纪录。羽生结弦已经决定要回家疯狂复盘这场比赛了，多么的有纪念意义！


	3. 我也不知为何，伤口还没愈合，你就这样闯进我的心窝

直到羽生意识到，自己完整的观看了（且参与了）整个彩色的颁奖典礼，他才意识到有些不对。

这一次持续时间格外的长，而这有以下几种解释：

1.他在一个小时或者更近的时候遇见过他的命定之人，现在才发挥效果  
2.他身体对于色彩适应能力的进步使他恢复的buff持续时间增长了  
3.他命定之人在他物理距离很近的范围内呆了很久

这无论是第二个还是第三个，其实都算是一个很好的进步。不过第三个猜想……羽生结弦挠挠头，想了想整场颁奖自己身边站的两位同性，再看看自己记满了异性的本子，欲哭无泪。

对不起，是我曾经太naive了！我没有考虑到我命定之人是男孩子的可能性！

而羽生自那之后也有了新的小本本，用来记录可疑人员（？），排在前两行的就是颁奖时站在他身边的两位同性，银牌得主金博洋，和铜牌得主无良崇人。

同性方面要从头开始排查无疑是一件很辛苦的事情，特别是在自己的情况不稳定的时候，他并不敢确认自己能看见色彩是因为延迟还是相遇。不过至少是一位选手而不是观众吧？羽生结弦思考了一下，点点头，撕掉了刚刚写着两个人名的那一页，重新写下：

“2015年nhk分站赛：看见颜色，次数较多，最后一次持续时间相当长”

然后，他写下了所有见到过的参赛人员，和他们的教练。这样的话，他在之后参加比赛，就能够在这个名单里使用排除法了（但是媒体人他不敢保证）。不过直到此时，他更像是追逐着自己的色彩携带者，论动心还是说不上的。

在带着伤的后来，能随着比赛到来的色彩便是他的慰籍了。在16年的世锦赛时，像nhk时观看到了整场的带有色彩的颁奖典礼，还有记者会时，羽生结弦心里存了个疑影：费尔南德斯在tcc的时候就不是他的色彩携带者，他毫不犹豫就pass了；倒是金博洋，不但在他看见色彩的两次比赛里都出场了，而且两次都和他一起上领奖台，距离并不远。

拿到本子后金博洋的名字旁边就打了重点号，羽生结弦回想起分站赛他看见的那个蹲在挡板旁边笑得十分灿烂的小奶团子，那个无论高远度还是落冰都极其漂亮的勾手四周，又想起刚刚颁奖时金博洋先毫不犹豫地朝他跑过来握手……

嗯，好像也不是很难以接受？毕竟博洋选手是真的非常可爱。羽生结弦没注意到回忆起金博洋时自己勾起了嘴角，回过神才发现自己笑得脸颊有些酸。

一向谨慎的羽生结弦为了避免自己将“对色彩的依赖”关联到“对金博洋的欣赏”上，很是认真地分析了一番他本人对金博洋的态度，同时他观察人类这件日课改成了对名为金博洋的人类的单独观察。但事实上，只要你觉得某个人很可爱，你可能就离动心不远了，而单身的某位羽生姓同志丝毫不察，追随着自己的色彩供给体越跑越远，还一脸坚定地说“我只是觉得他很可爱而已”。

一旦进入了重点怀疑区，羽生结弦便试探着放任自己和金博洋再亲密一些。如他所愿的，芬兰站的金博洋和他亲近了许多，而也如他的预测一样，小奖牌颁奖和记者采访时他的眼睛切换成了彩色电视，他甚至能看清金博洋手腕上晶晶亮的表盘。

而在酒店里和金博洋遇见的时候（虽然周围不止他们两个），他看着金博洋在他面前，磕磕巴巴地用英语说“我没想到你说中文发音这么标准，很惊讶”。短短的一句话金博洋说了得有一分钟，脸涨得通红。羽生结弦自己都没察觉到自己兴致勃勃地看起了金博洋的可爱反应，语调上扬地问了一句：

“我知道加油是什么，‘天天’呢？是博洋的名字吗？”

“哇，又来了，这发音也太好了吧。”金博洋低下头小声地用中文嘟囔了一句，而后又切换成英语：“是我的名字，哦不对，是我的小名。”

回过神来已经在心里默默地念了好几声“天天”，羽生结弦敢发誓，如果他念出声来，面前的小孩脸会更红。不过金博洋似乎和从前在黑白世界里看人不同，看金博洋的时候虽然也能发自内心感叹一声“他好白”，可是并不是他从前看到过的死气沉沉的白色，像牛奶一样，让羽生想要捏几下的那种。

在和金博洋道过别后，羽生结弦走回自己的房间，路上看见脚下的地毯从暗红色变成熟悉的黑白时，重重地叹了一口气。

暂时先这样吧，我们来日方长呢，让我看看到底是不是你吧，博洋选手。


	4. 是你让我的世界从那刻变成粉红色

羽生曾经很是心塞地觉得自己被剧透了一脸，明明自己还停留在觉得博洋选手很可爱、4lz跳得很不错的阶段，可身体却已经告诉自己他就是命定之人。

嗯，虽然自己在那个时候并没有被剧透到，不过他现在是确定以及肯定，博洋选手就是那个the one，并且像之前所想的那样，他自己很顺利地接受了这个事实。

谁叫他们俩平昌的相处时间这么多呢，羽生结弦摊手。托他命定之人的福（虽然已经八九不离十就是某位金姓虎牙人士），他参与了一场几乎全彩的奥运会。他头一次看见了从天而降的大量带色噗桑，铺天盖地的黄色小熊，还有自己奥运金牌的颜色（索契那一块颜色他看不见），而他的眼睛没有任何不适。

似乎比nhk那时还要开心呀，羽生结弦这样想到。仗着这次彩色时间长，羽生结弦看哪儿都很仔细，这次更是把紫色记得清清楚楚——谁让他现在就在紫色的房间里呆着呢。看见金博洋走进来坐在他身边的时候，他毫不犹豫的给了一个结结实实的拥抱，感觉到怀里的人身体僵硬了一瞬，羽生结弦害怕吓到他，结束了第一个拥抱，手却恋恋不舍不肯松开。

不过看博洋选手似乎很开心？羽生结弦是行动派，他决定立刻抱第二下。

而那一天，他笃定了金博洋就是他的命定之人。

在酒店的走廊里遇见的两个人聊了一会儿游戏和耳机，羽生结弦留意过，在那之间并没有别的人经过。而在聊天的途中，他的世界随着他眨眼而刷新，每眨一下，他看到的世界就越鲜明：暖色的墙纸，金博洋红白色的中国队队服，亮晶晶的小虎牙。羽生结弦能忍住捂脸大呼“博洋赛高”的冲动，忍不住微笑得越来越放肆。

他已经能完全适应颜色的存在，医生做过诊断，说他延迟的时间会越来越短。因此他在黑白的世界里遇见博洋选手，在有且只有他们两人的环境下，博洋能一点点地把他的世界变成彩色，那就说明他是自己的命定之人。

博洋就是我的小天使吧，给我带来色彩的天使。

虽说有点夸张，可是羽生的惊喜和感激并不做假。和金博洋相处起来很舒服，虽然在他看来他们目前只是关系很好的两位选手（毕竟他觉得感情还是需要继续培养），不过如果加上感激之情，那么他会非常愿意既得到色彩，又和金博洋聊天的。

或许晚宴的时候，偶尔在金博洋身边经过且在他直播里刷存在感，调色盘续航的的因素更多。

他是这么想的，但他不是这么做的。尽管奥运结束之后他们要暂时分开一阵儿，可羽生结弦和金博洋交换了联系方式。已知通过电子产品交流并不能传递色彩，那么羽生结弦和金博洋满满当当的聊天记录就很有欲盖弥彰的味道了。而某天正傻笑着回看聊天记录的羽生结弦终于意识到这个严峻的问题，仔细在镜子里看了看自己的表情，发现实在过于褶皱，羽生结弦默了。

他哪里是为了颜色和博洋说话的，他是为了和博洋说话才去说话，顺带拿到颜色的！

而很快，就在年底的芬兰站上，他摸着金博洋的头顶，揉着软软的头发，看着手接触到金博洋的瞬间，色彩像当初的黄熊雨一样铺天盖地的涌过来。他看着金博洋明明和自己一样受着伤，却在抬头的时候笑得那样真切，眼角弯弯，他瞬间愣住了。

他全都知道的，金博洋曾来过tcc，又走了；他曾经和自己一起训练，可是现在他不在；他知道金博洋心里难过，肌肉狂掉，又有伤病，可是他对我笑的时候，却仿佛没有任何烦恼，好像怎么样都打不倒似的。

羽生结弦就是在这一刻，真切地感受到了自己加速的心跳。

我们都知道我们应该做什么，不是吗，博洋？


	5. 爱要精心来雕刻，我是米开朗基罗

羽生结弦明白了自己的心意，可他不明白金博洋的心意。即使他有色彩剧透，他也不能像登徒子似的直接自说自话和人告白，他好不容易攒起来的好感度不能就这样前功尽弃。

他非常庆幸自己有带从前的笔记本，虽然不是全部，不过也够他做一个小小的试探了。在金博洋面前演出一副冥思苦想且找不到命定之人的痛苦还是很容易的，如他所料，金博洋非常关心自己的病情，也相信了他所说的“我的命定之人就在中国队”里的不算谎言的谎言。

不过也如他所料，金博洋对自己的名字出现在候选人本子上的时候感到非常不解且抗议。这个态度虽然在羽生意料之中，却也忍不住失望。

果然博洋还是不够喜欢我吗？爱情雕刻大师羽生结弦立刻改变话题方向，意图创造出更多的相处机会。

“博洋能不能帮我，和中国队的队员多一些相处机会呢？”他掩饰住自己的小小失望，微笑着和金博洋提议道。

得到了肯定的回复，羽生结弦暗暗松了一口气。而金博洋接受了自己的僚机身份，非常认真负责地经常过来询问自己的情况，偶尔主动问起要不要带队里的某个人过来看看，殊不知自己才是给羽生带来色彩的那个人。羽生附和着金博洋的分析，放纵着让他们头挨头地看自己的笔记本，贪心地享受着片刻的亲近。

再有大概15秒，博洋可能就会因为回过神来和我保持距离，我要抓紧时间。两人的手指在笔记本上相碰，羽生结弦这样想着。

虽然金博洋在这方面比较迟钝，但是他对待僚机身份的认真负责实在可以让羽生结弦作很多文章。晚宴时他们有了公开咬耳朵的理由，虽然金博洋总不免提到他们队里的人，不过羽生觉得能听他和自己说这么些话就很开心了。

而且，要表达对金博洋的谢意，他同样可以做很多文章。表面上说是为了感谢博洋当我的僚机，实际上里面暗含了给自己带来色彩的感谢，和藏得恰到好处的爱意。如果见到本人，羽生就亲手交给他，通常金博洋会手足无措地表示自己没做什么，大可不必这么郑重地感谢他，不过最终还是拗不过羽生；如果是见不到本人，他早就在社交软件上套出金博洋的话、知道他在哪儿了，一个包裹寄到中国，金博洋只好乖乖收下。

金博洋的天天：真的不要再送啦！明明现在都没有帮你找到命中注定的人，我怎么好意思收呢？

羽生莞尔，金博洋哪还需要找呢，明明就远在天边近在眼前，可惜这块小木头不开窍啊。

Yuzuru Hanyu：不能这样说，博洋愿意帮我我就很开心了  
Yuzuru Hanyu：就当是为了未来找到那个人的谢礼吧，记得告诉我喜不喜欢  
金博洋的天天：是很喜欢……但是怪不好意思的  
金博洋的天天：下次我见到你给你带点哈尔滨红肠！

18年的羽生结弦或许还能笑得出来，不过如果他知道未来他在2020年仍旧没有让金博洋意识到自己的心意，他就笑不出来了。

顾及着日本要办奥运会、易于传染的前提，羽生结弦提出了包机和中国队回中国的提案。在金博洋眼里估计是他要找机会和中国队的某一位多多相处吧，总之是想不到自己身上的。上一秒还满心郁闷，想着他总得让这个迟钝的小孩付出代价（而且是黄色的代价），可收到金博洋的信息，又喜笑颜开起来。

羽生结弦啊羽生结弦，你要支愣起来！给自己打气的羽生暗暗发誓：这回到了中国，一定要和博洋说清楚！


	6. 眼神坚定着我们的选择

Yuzuru Hanyu：博洋换好衣服了吗？  
Yuzuru Hanyu：想去博洋房间里一起玩  
Yuzuru Hanyu：自己的手和switch的照片.jpg  
金博洋的天天：我好了，你随时来都可以

金博洋一开始并不理解羽生明明近水楼台却迟迟不做出行动的行为，明明已经是收网阶段，怎么羽生完全不去找自己的命定之人，却老是和自己一起玩呢？当然也不仅限是玩，上冰和热身的时候羽生也和他在一起，比起tcc的网课，在他身边的羽生居然更像教练一些。

但是他这样问起羽生结弦的时候，羽生却只是顿了一顿，然后说：“想到要告白，心里好慌，总感觉比我们比赛的时候还要紧张。只能让博洋陪陪我了，这样我能安心一些。”

原来奥运冠军也会因为这种事情紧张啊，金博洋低下头，手里的动作慢了一拍，没能及时躲避boss的攻击，被打掉了两血。

或许他应该心存侥幸？即使羽生的命定之人不是自己，可自己仍然在他心里保留一个“好朋友”的地位。可是这样安抚羽生的后果，就是他自己内心的悲喜交加：我喜欢的人的命定之人不是我，可是他现在正在我身边和我一起打游戏。

这就足够了。

今天也是，羽生结弦在上冰前说自己还有时间限定的鱼没有钓到，于是他提议要不要两个人联机一起钓。本来金博洋的意思是只要联机让自己去羽生的岛就可以，可是羽生发来了这样的信息，还立刻在收到回信的时候来敲门，很明显就是要和他面对面玩了，让开门的金博洋颇有些无奈。

“你随便坐吧，我屋子里有点乱，抱歉。”

动森里羽生结弦操纵的小人儿身上穿着的是他们两个一起画的噗桑t恤衫，图是羽生画的，填色交给金博洋。而为了表示感谢，在金博洋上岛的时候羽生递给他两份图纸，是填好色的小蜘蛛和卧虎藏龙。

“咦，你怎么知道它们的颜色的？”金博洋捡起来穿上身，正是他考斯滕的配色，没有一点色差。

羽生结弦慢悠悠地回答道：“我没有告诉过博洋吗？我在平昌几乎看到了彩色的全程，自然记得博洋考斯滕的颜色。”

原来我只是乘了他命定之人的东风啊，金博洋道了谢，直接穿着卧虎藏龙去钓鱼了。

“其实我本来想做弗拉明戈或者曙光的，但是渐变色对我来说有点难。”羽生结弦看看金博洋现在穿的衣服，再想想他记忆里那个红衣弗拉明戈，沉浸在回忆里不由自主说到，“其实博洋穿红色真的很好看，今天也是，特别显白。”

两个人一开始都没有反应过来，金博洋还笑着一边钓鱼一边说：“我就是很白啊，要是染个冷色调的头发也能很显白的”，得到了羽生“不要那么折腾头发了，发质会变不好的”回答。钓到时间限定的鱼后金博洋松了一口气，突然察觉到刚刚羽生话里的漏洞，死死地盯着身边的人。

“羽生。”

“嗯？博洋怎么了？”羽生关切地凑过来看他，却看到金博洋一副要哭了的样子。

“刚刚冰场上，除了咱们两个，就只有我的教练和远程教课的布莱恩老师。”金博洋自顾自地盘起了逻辑，“我们是一起回的房间，一路上没有遇见别的人，你出来找我的时候桶姐他们还没下冰，你不可能遇见他们。”

“把我的教练排除的话，你从头到尾只和我单独相处过，你是怎么知道我现在穿得是弗拉明戈那样的红色的？”

金博洋看着羽生明显慌乱起来。听金博洋这么一说，羽生才发觉自己说漏嘴了，可能是他几乎没有面对面见过黑白色的金博洋，潜意识里认为他一直是彩色的，所以才根本没察觉到这话有什么不对。

事情怎么会变成这样？我的天天啊，怎么平时我追你的时候，你毫无反应什么都察觉不到，现在反倒名侦探柯南附体一样，这么迅速就发现了盲点呢。羽生结弦欲哭无泪。

“是我能让你的世界变成彩色吗？”金博洋从来没见过羽生结弦在自己面前这么慌张，他向来是游刃有余神情镇定，现在这副样子让金博洋更加笃定是羽生结弦在骗他，一时间气血上涌，“你最好告诉我是我在自作多情，不然我……”

“不是的，瞒着博洋真的很抱歉，不过博洋确实是我的命定……”

话还没有说完，羽生结弦已经被愤怒的金博洋迎面压在了床上。他呆呆地看着金博洋俯在他身上一滴一滴地掉眼泪，泪水砸在自己的衣服上。

“瞒着我很好玩吗？为什么要这么吊着我？”


	7. 用最浪漫的副歌

“博洋，你还记得你第一次看见我的笔记本的时候的反应吗？”羽生结弦接受着金博洋眼里的质问，也一时没有心思去管现在的姿势，“你在我的本子上看见了你自己的名字，让我不要考虑你，把你的名字划掉……我以为博洋不喜欢我，才想着要慢慢来——”

“我没有！”金博洋这回也不忍着只掉眼泪了，“我在你让我给你当僚机之前就喜欢你了，可是，可是……我真没想到会是我。你如果这么早就发现了我就是你的命定之人，为什么不和我说啊？”

金博洋现在真是要气死了，气羽生结弦骗他，也气自己实在是一块大大的木头。现在想来，羽生已经表现的足够明显了，桶姐和江哥私下里都和自己说过，让自己留意一下羽生是不是喜欢自己，而他只会一边郁闷地想着“要是喜欢我怎么会让我当僚机”，一边和他们摆手笃定地说“绝对不是”。他记得桶姐气得跺跺脚，说哪家正常人找你这个木头做僚机，合着就你一人没看出来。现在想想他桶姐一句话也没说错，羽生找谁不好非得找他，已经2020年了，他才知道羽生的心意！

他是羽生结弦啊，能让他世界绽放色彩的人一定也是十分优秀、足以和他相配的完美女孩子，怎么会是他金博洋呢？他喜欢羽生是没错，可是他从来没觉得羽生这样的天仙会有他这样的命中注定，才毫不犹豫地将羽生的试探当成好哥们的兄弟情。他想到每一次自己向羽生分析他们队里人的情况，却唯独故意不提到自己，生怕自己自作多情反而受伤，心里委屈极了。

“如果你一开始就知道是我，为什么还要让我帮你介绍别人……？你知不知道我每次跟你分析的时候心里有多沮丧，为什么要这么吊着我？”

“我吊着博洋？明明是博洋吊着我！”捕获了金博洋话语里的关键词，羽生结弦觉得自己可以，肩膀上一个用力将他俩的位置颠倒过来，这回换金博洋呆呆地看羽生满脸探寻了，“博洋知道吗，我11年就可以看到颜色了。”

“啊？11年，那好像是……”

“博洋应该记得，我是后来才查到的。小冰童博洋和我合完影不久，我就看到了颜色，头疼的天旋地转，缓过来了之后也不知道到底是谁，13年的状况也差不多。”羽生结弦细细地和金博洋讲自己被吊着的经过，“博洋让我在15年看到了好完整的nhk颁奖典礼，让我在16年受伤的时候世界不再是灰色，17年和18年……我想我也不用多说，博洋一定都记得很清楚。”

金博洋看着羽生结弦离自己越来越近，心中警铃大作，刚想偏开头却又被羽生捉住下巴和他对视：“博洋每次都给我一点甜头，让我看见有颜色的世界，然后又带着颜色逃开。不论我和博洋走得多近，博洋都没有什么反应，我怎么敢告诉博洋呢？万一博洋一怒之下再也不理我怎么办？这难道还不是吊着我吗？”

“我，我哪里会再也不理你……”

嘴唇被覆盖住，金博洋惊慌地看羽生就这样亲了过来，吓得闭上眼睛。日思夜想的命定之人就在自己怀里，羽生结弦满足地舔着他软软的唇瓣，迫使他张开嘴用舌尖戳弄他的虎牙，直到把怀里的人亲得直哼哼表示反抗，羽生才意犹未尽地放过他。

“从11年到现在，可也有九年了。博洋吊了我九年，我也算什么方法都用上了，频繁的来找博洋，又经常和他咬耳朵，和博洋玩游戏，每天都聊天，连礼物也送了那么多，白色恋人和心形巧克力博洋应该都吃掉了吧？真的不懂我什么意思吗？”羽生结弦眯着眼睛笑起来，明明应该是温和的表情，金博洋喘着气，觉得怎么看怎么危险，“我上飞机前就在想，博洋这么过分，一定要让博洋付出代价。”

金博洋瞳孔地震，看着羽生结弦像是天真无邪的小孩子一样，笑得十分开心。

“博洋可以猜猜，我说的代价是什么颜色的吗？”


	8. 你也轻轻的附和

“别，别……羽生，你轻一点……”

房间里早没了动物之森的影子，取而代之的是另外一款成人游戏。金博洋身上的衣服被脱的一干二净，仰躺在床上，一手捂着自己的眼睛，一手无力地推拒着羽生的动作。

“我的筋都有点疼了，不能再……呀啊！”

卡在金博洋的两腿之间，羽生一边玩弄起已经勃起的小天天，一边试图让金博洋的双腿打得更开：“博洋知道的，开胯就是会痛的啊，坚持下来就会好了。”

“哪，哪有你这样的！”本来金博洋情绪激动，哭意就没有完全止住，现在泪水更是一串一串的掉，“这又不是热身……唔，快放开我的腿！”

“这不是热身的话，那博洋告诉我，我们在干什么呢？”羽生结弦闻言还是放过了金博洋，看着小天天的头部已经吐出了浓白色的液体，从开胯中被解放出来的两条腿立刻卸了力气，又颤抖着讨好羽生一样缠在他的腰上。

“在，在让我付出代价……呜……”

“博洋真乖。”凑上去亲了一口软软的脸颊，羽生诱哄着金博洋把捂着脸的手拿开，“让我看看你的脸好吗，我还是头一次做这种事呢，虽然第一次就是彩色的让我很开心，不过我也很想看博洋高潮时的表情啊。”

“明明我也是第一次啊……”嗫嚅着顺着羽生的意思把手放了下来，羽生结弦满意地欣赏着他的天使汗水淋漓、眼中含泪，软软的嘴唇里吐出一声声嘤咛，“而且明明你也很想做，却还要折磨我的腿，真是太过分了。”

羽生结弦按着金博洋大腿内侧的肌肉，让他没有办法夹紧腿自己摩擦，因此随着掌心里肌肉的颤抖，他看着手里的撸动的阴茎也随之喷发，打湿了腿间和自己的衣服。高潮后的金博洋双眼迷离，喘息着看羽生脱下了衣服，听到他说：

“博洋把舌头伸出来。”

他金博洋还有什么办法呢，羽生结弦的剧透和自己的心意都已经让他逃不开了。顺从地张开嘴，两个人舌尖相碰，接了一个缠绵的吻，谁能想到上午他还想埋葬这无果的暗恋，下午就被羽生按在床上亲呢？而羽生结弦追了这么久的对象，好容易落到了自己手里，自然不能轻易放过。

“真幸运啊，博洋本来就很白，现在身上粉红色的也很好看，我能看见真是太棒了。”像是痴迷一样，羽生摸过金博洋身上每一寸肌肤，碰见疤痕时还十分怜爱地亲吻一下，“不过之前在更衣室里看见博洋的乳尖还是粉色的，现在是棕色呢。真可惜，如果是那个时候就把博洋推倒，就可以吃到粉色的博洋了。”

“什么吃到粉红色的我，太变态了……喂！”

张嘴将棕色的乳头含了进去，在嘴里吮吸着，偶尔还轻咬几下。完全没有被这样对待过的金博洋觉得自己都要烧起来了，蹬着腿挠着羽生的后背叫他停下，可轻微的反抗和拉扯让敏感的乳尖偶尔擦过羽生的牙齿，刺激更甚，让金博洋不禁叫出声来。

“别，别玩了……”

“博洋既然这么说了，那我做个变态也没什么哦。”羽生抬起头，用鼻尖蹭着金博洋软乎乎的脸蛋，手指轻轻地探到后方，按压着紧致的褶皱，“从我看见你给我的色彩开始，我就已经注定要追着博洋跑了。既然博洋也怪我吊着你还骗你，那我就满足博洋的心愿，让我成为博洋的吧。”

“说什么我的心愿……难道你不想吗？”金博洋忍着后方传来的奇怪的感觉，不疼，但被羽生用手指撑开，感觉有点胀。他一想到羽生结弦的手指那么漂亮，现在放在自己后面触碰最隐秘的部位开拓，他就觉得要害羞到去世。情不自禁地又要把腿合上，被羽生结弦轻轻拍了一下臀瓣，握着他的小腿让他再次门户大开。

“看来博洋还不够适应呢，没关系，我们之后多练习几次，一定可以用这种方式帮博洋开胯的。”羽生结弦笑吟吟的抽出手指，看见身下微微喘息的金博洋，将自己难耐的下身顶上翕动的穴口。

“我可以进去吗？拜托博洋再张开些腿了。”


	9. 爱情有点甜

得知两人交往的中国队成员们，集体表示了“早该如此”的态度。听金博洋红着脸叙述了全程之后，金杨喝了一口水，很是惊讶的说：

“你看看报纸上报道的那些神经性色盲患者，疯狂沉迷于能给他们带来颜色的人，甚至把人囚禁起来的案例都有，再看看羽生……”

“还是很能忍的是吧，也不算亏待我们队花。”彭程接道。

“照你这么说，羽生结弦忍了几年？两年还是一年？”隋文静掰着手指头算，“按他动心的时间算吧，那是18年年底，妈呀，那也有一年多了。”

“这还不算他看见颜色的时间呢，”韩聪也感慨起来，“他即使知道是天总能让他看见颜色，也没有骚扰咱天总啊，这么说来还真的挺像样的。”

“什么啊，怎么全是夸他的，没人帮我谴责一下他吗？他骗我给他当僚机诶。”金博洋抱怨到。

“要谴责你自己去，”隋文静言简意赅地回他，“你老公你自己不谴责，交给我们算什么事儿啊。”

“……”想起昨天因为谴责羽生反而被羽生谴责甚至失去贞操，金博洋抖了抖，觉得自己暂时还是不要在羽生面前提这件事比较好。

“再说了，他让你当僚机这事儿，我们四个是不是一人提醒了你一遍？”韩聪吃起了水果，如数家珍，“彭程跟你说心形巧克力肯定有问题，你非但没听你还要和我们分着吃；金杨说羽生一天到晚明明就更愿意和你在一块儿，你不信，硬说他们要从我们里挑对象，照样天天和人家凑一块儿；你桶姐我就不说了，她气的都要扇你了；我也说我们这都内部解决了，唯一单着的就你了，怎么还能把我们拆对儿呢。是你这块清奇的木头非要往邪路走，也不怪羽生用这种方式跟你搞对象了。”

金博洋觉得自己仿佛中了很多枪，捂脸无语凝噎。

“行了，该报备的都报备了，散了吧散了吧，祝你和羽生拜年好合啊。”金杨一副“往事不想再提”的表情，挥挥手告别准备去上冰，四个人临走前对视了一眼，还一起冲金博洋拜了拜，美其名曰恭喜新人。

等到晚上一起打游戏的时候，羽生看金博洋闷闷不乐，担忧地问他怎么了。他听见他的命定之人说，自己这么迟钝是不是给他造成了困扰，想来是被中国的小伙伴们给复盘了。

“可我觉得博洋不需要担心，博洋自身的存在对我来说就是很有意义的。而且这样追求博洋，也很有恋爱的感觉啊，想来如果我不循序渐进地接近你，你肯定会觉得害怕吧。”

“话是这么说，可是你到底是喜欢我带来的颜色，还是喜欢我本人啊。”明明就有被感动到，金博洋还是嘴硬地问出了这个问题。不过想来羽生经历了那么久的纠结，他也一定不止一次地考虑过这个吧？

果不其然，他听见羽生说：“如果我说没有颜色的因素的话，那肯定是假话。可我既然想要追求博洋，我也一定是感受到了自己的动心才去追求的。博洋就不好奇？为什么我是芬兰站之后在酒店里拜托你？明明之前就看到过颜色了。”

“……你想安慰我？”

“什么嘛，安慰你不是有摸摸头了。”羽生结弦失笑，“不过确实和摸摸头有关。”

“你在那场比赛上喜欢上了我？”金博洋震惊了，他那场表现的又不好，这个人到底看上了他什么啊！

“不要这么惊讶，这是事实哦。”羽生结弦再一次伸手摸了摸他的头，“神明已经暗示过我，或者说明示我更恰当吧，你就是我的命定之人。可是那场比赛之前的事情我们都知道的，可博洋在我摸摸头的时候能冲我笑得那么开心，我想，可能就是那个时候博洋把我的心偷走了。”

“所以虽然弗拉明戈整体表现不那么好，你还是很喜欢弗拉明戈。”金博洋扁扁嘴，他最近可是没少哭，尤其容易被羽生的情话打动，因此他在眼泪落下来之前迅速假装揉眼睛把泪水擦掉，重又和羽生对视。

“谁说的，我可不仅仅只喜欢弗拉明戈。”羽生结弦微微笑着，把金博洋搂了过来，让金博洋在他胸前能听见他砰砰的心跳，“我喜欢各种颜色的博洋，就算荧光绿我也……”

“啊啊啊啊啊，荧光绿可以不用喜欢的！”


End file.
